Just Like Him
by xXChickenNoodleXx
Summary: Harry had a horrid experience. He's traumatized by the sight of white-blond hair and pale skin. And anything to do with Lucius Malfoy. But when the results of the horrible attack come into play, the only one that can help is Draco. Rated M for a reason. POSTPONED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Fanfiction readers! This is a Draco/Harry fic. If you do not like that, I'm very sorry and I suggest you leave now.

In this fic, there with be mentions of rape and mpreg is involved. In fact, it's a very important part.

There will be some self harm and the characters are very out of character.

_*things in astrics and italicized are dreams* _Most are quite important to the story, because it will explain what happened to Harry in the past.

Read on, and review!

_*I ran through the mansion trying to escape the fate I knew I was going to face. Unfortunately, I couldn't run fast enough, and a pale, slim hand lifted a wand in my direction. I didn't hear the hex from over the pounding of my own heart, but I saw the flash of purple rush towards me and hit my side, making me fall to the ground. I felt a rush of thanks that it wasn't a killing curse, then realized my attacker wanted me alive. _

_I flipped over onto my back, trying to stand up, but I couldn't. _

_My attacker stopped and knelt beside me. He reached down and put his wand to my temple and his other hand around my throat. I saw glimpses of white blond hair, and the end of the wand held to my head. A silver snake head. My vision started to get blurry. _

_I vaguely felt Lucius Malfoy flipping me back over. I felt completely limp, exhaustion from running through the giant house finally catching up to me. I felt his hands move down my back and I shuddered. _

_Pale hands started tugging at my torn up muggle jeans. Soon, I felt cool air against my lover regions and then I felt a searing pain rip through my backside. I thrashed and tried to get away. He held me down._

"_NO!" I shouted, finally finding my voice, "STOP!" _

"_That's it! Struggle! That just makes it more fun for me!" _

"_No!" I thrashed around more. *_

"Harry! Harry! Mr. Potter!"

I shot up in bed and looked around. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing next to my bed. I relaxed back down onto my pillows when I realized I was back in the present, and Lucius Malfoy was dead, and he couldn't hurt me again.

I breathed a sigh of relief and saw that Ron and Hermione were sitting in the bed next me, Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Ron looked grim.

"Don't worry, guys. It was just a nightmare."

Okay, even I knew it wasn't just a dream. I'd been reliving the tragic event that had happened only a month ago, just after Voldemort was killed.

"Harry, you need to see Madam Jazmin," Dumbledore said from my other side, "this has gone on for too long. There may be something wrong."

Madam Jazmin was the new healer at Hogwarts, after the last one had been killed in the battle.

"No. I don't want to see a healer." I'd been adamant about that the whole time.

"I'm afraid dear boy, you have no choice."

I was about to ask what he meant when I felt three pairs of hand grab me and start pulling me out of the bed. I fought the whole way to the hospital wing. They never let up I their holds.

We arrived and they forced me onto a bed, and called Madam Jazmin from her sleeping quarters. She arrived next to me and looked me over, casting some spells on me, looking for internal damage.

"Professor , I'm going to have to ask you and these two children to leave the wing for a few moments, so I can do some more extensive examination." Madam Jazmin said politely. The old professor nodded his head and ushered my friends out the door. "Harry, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" she asked rather abruptly.

I spluttered, but figured I couldn't lie to her. But I could go with not telling her the whole truth. "About a month ago."

"Alright. Now this next question might seem a bit odd. Was it with a man? And did you- erm- bottom?"

I flushed and cringed away from the memory. "Yes, to both questions. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you are… Uhm… Pregnant."

I looked at her blankly.

"Huh?"

There we go! Now I should have the next chapter up soon, within a week hopefully.

The chapters re going to be a oonger than this from now on, I promise. This was just an intro.

Read and Review! Thanks, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've had writers block and not much motivation to write. I've been writing a lot of original fiction though. I'll try to finish this story and my other one before I start new ones.

Read and review! Love you guy.

""""""""""""""""""""

"No," I said. "That's not possible."

"Well, harry, I'm sorry to say but that is perfectly possible. Maybe it would be good to contact the father. Are the two of you together still?"

I stared at her blankly. No, this couldn't be happening. The "Father" was dead, and that's a good thing. Lucius Malfoy was killed in the final battle. By his own son.

"Its father is dead," I said coldly.

"Oh… I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize. I'm glad he's dead. So glad…" I trailed off as memories started flitting through my mind, some from my nightmare, and other little tidbits from the experience. I remembered the way his hand had pushed away my clothes and roughly grabbed me by the hips and how he-

"What are my options?" I asked abruptly, not wanting to remember.

"Oh, well, uhh," Madam Jazmin mumbled, sounding a bit flustered, "You might want to consider adoption, seeing as you are only seventeen. There's also you're friends who can help support you. You could also consider talking to the family of the father. That might help, depending on who they are."

I thought about it for a few minutes. What could I possibly do? I had no family, seeing as they were all dead. I could ask the Weasleys, but they were short on money anyways. I didn't really need to help add a mouth to feed. And the more I thought, the more I didn't want to get rid of the baby.

That left one option.

Contact the family of the father.

"I'll contact the family of the father," I said without really thinking.

"That's a great option, Harry. If you need anything, let me know. I can help contact the family if you wish."

"Thanks, but I think it's something I need to do on my own."

"Oh, okay. Well, I will need you to come in three months from now. I can do a simple routine checkup; make sure everything is okay with the baby and you."

"""""""""""""""""""""''''

Later that evening, I was trying to figure out what to say to Draco Malfoy. I had thought about just coming out and saying what was going on, but what was the chance that he would believe me? Maybe I could just hint at it for a while and maybe he'll figure it out? No, no that wouldn't do…

As I walked down the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner, I was lost in thought when someone slammed into me from behind and knocked me to the ground_. 'What the hell?' _I thought, rolling over to see who had hit me_. 'Oh, shit…' _

Draco Malfoy was standing above me, looking down at me with disgust. "What where the fuck you're going, Potter," he said snidely.

"I was walking the same way you were, and you ran into me," I said defiantly.

He turned to walk away. Without thinking, I called out to him. "Malfoy! Wait, I need to talk to you."

"What the hell do you want?" he questioned, turning back towards me while I stood up from the ground, brushing the back of my pants nervously.

"I, uh, I need to talk to you about something private," I said and stepped away from him. "Can you follow me?"

"I can, but what makes you think I'm going to?" he asked as he started following me anyways.

"Just follow," I threw over my shoulder as I started down the corridor in the opposite direction from where I was going earlier. I arrived at my impromptu destination. I wasn't even sure I wanted to do this. I opened the door to the abandoned History of Magic classroom, and stepped inside, pulling Malfoy in with me.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Give me a second." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I could do this. All I had to do was say it. Right/ it couldn't be that hard.

Well, it could be that hard. I couldn't do this.

'_Yes you can!'_ a voice said in my head_. 'You defeated Voldemort and you survived the Dursleys. Yu can do this.'_

"Well," I gulped, "you know how you, uh… Killed your father?" I asked then winced. Of course he knew that he did that. Who could forget killing their own father?

"Yes," he said snappishly. "What about it?"

I took another deep breath. Then another.

"Well, uhm, something happened, with him I mean, that has kind of, well, stuck with me." Bad choice of words. "Well, he, uhm, did something, that has changed my life for good now. And I can't deal with it alone, especially with everyone gone and the Weasleys can't help. I thought I could do it myself but I realize now I can t and that;s really bad and-"

"Potter. You're rambling. Get to the point."

"Right, well, I a, uh, how to say this… I'm, kind of, well actually, really uh… Pregnant." I looked down at my hands and then up and Malfoy. "And it's your father's."

There. I said it. I got it out there and now it was up tp him.

I didn't expect him to start laughing.

He laughed so hard he almost fell over. His face was so red, it was like a tomato.

Finally, he calmed down and looked at me. "I didn't know you were seeing each other." He said with a smirk.

"We weren't." I snapped and glared.

"Then how-"

He raped me, Malfoy. Your father raped me, and now I'm pregnant with his kid with no way to take care of it."

He stared at me for a few seconds then blinked. "Oh,"

"Yeah. Oh."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''

There we go! Chapter two! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm hoping I can update more often but I don't know.

I wanted to ask a favor of you guys. Could everyone review and tell me if they are a boy or a girl? I want to know what kind of audience I have. It's not gonna influence my writing, I just want to know.

Thanks to everyone who like me story and reviewed!

Review! (:


End file.
